Террария вики:Chat/Logs/22 March 2014
08:01 Привет! 09:37 Привет 09:37 Привет 10:16 <ЛёХЫЧ> привет можете помоч? 10:29 Ухтыж. 10:58 Всем здрасте 11:11 Народ, помогите! У меня телепорт не работает, хочу зайти в данж джунглей без ключа. Я даже видео смотрел, но не получается. Помогите, может, кто знает причину? 09:37 Привет 10:16 <ЛёХЫЧ> привет можете помоч? 10:29 Ухтыж. 10:58 Всем здрасте 02:50 Лишь бы гражданская война с Украиной не началась... 02:51 <Глеш> Действительно... 02:51 <Глеш> И кстати привет. 02:52 Привет. 02:52 Вот блин, США раздули. 02:53 Ведь они виноваты все. 03:06 Зато в Крым без таможни можно будет ездить. 03:08 В общем Путин красавчик. 03:08 <Глеш> Хех 03:08 Хех 04:38 Всем ку крч 04:38 Черт, Турист, ты только погляди на эти предложения. https://www.dropbox.com/s/zyyxmangmrka6na/3123321.PNG 04:38 Я по-сути могу получить все ЖыТыА и гифты, которые позже обменяю, всего за 10 долларов. 04:38 ку 04:39 И кинуть всяких коммонов вдобавок. 04:39 Посоны,вы о чём вообще? 04:39 Пятый ранкед под ряд сливаю. 04:39 Хах, лох))))0))0000 04:39 Рак)))00 04:39 ха 04:39 Тут чтоли дотеры сидят?! 04:40 ну да 04:40 Нет, ну во втором бою ты ваще плохо играл. 04:40 О збс 04:40 Кто сказал дота? 04:40 Хотя и идиоты со слонами надоели. 04:40 Пяый раз - 10ый в скорборде. 04:40 Пятый* 04:40 И со скорострелами. 04:41 Тупо рандомно водишь мышкой в надежде, что одна из 50 пуль попадет в башку. 04:41 ??? 04:42 Eto Cs'ochka. 04:42 Ne rugai, batya, no eto CS: GO 04:42 Аааа ксочка. 04:43 А мне казалось ты что то употреблял 04:43 хааа 04:43 http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-03/22/jbpqrmtde63y.jpg Best player EU. 04:43 Меня из игры кикнули просто за то что меня из укрытия застрелили 04:44 Посоны,го в доту. 04:44 Я создал 04:44 Ща, дождусь когда нового героя введут. 04:44 Чойта ты в микрофон говоришь? А со мной молчал. 04:45 Я ЩА В МИКРО ГОВОРЮ!? 04:45 ПОСОНЫ 04:46 Да, тебя слышно. 04:46 Прямо из чата. 04:46 Недавно Викия ввела такую функцию. 04:46 Не,ну правда? 04:46 Ага. 04:46 ***** 04:46 Я тебя стесняюсь. 04:47 И что я щас сказал? 04:47 Чо, слишком писклявый голос???77)))0))000)0нольнольскобка 04:47 СКПЗДЦ ЗТРЛИЛ ЛАЛК(((((99999 04:48 ЛСД 04:48 Эй, Малганус, а какой герой следующий должен быть? 04:48 Я хочу техников. 04:50 Либо техники, либо пит лорд 04:50 Вот только никто не готов к техникам 04:50 Пит лорд. У него уже иконки навыков есть. 04:50 Почему не готов? 04:50 Ультуйте 04:51 Там другой стиль игры 04:51 Я играл за них. 04:52 Из МОПа игра превращается в тауер дефенс 04:52 а) Ставить мины 04:52 б) Ставить мины 04:52 в) Ставить еще 04:52 г) Ставить бочки 04:52 д) БЕЖАТЬ В ТОЛПУ ПРОТИВНИКОВ И ВЗРЫВАТЬ СЕБЯ, ПОКРЫВАЯ ВСЕХ ТОЛСТЫМ СЛОЕМ КИШКОВ И МОЗГОВ 04:53 Мины, мины, мины, суицид... Мины, мины, мины, суицид... 04:54 Когда я их пикнул и начал раковать, на меня так кричали... "Техник рак, он мины не ставит. Давате своп" 04:54 А далее матом. 04:55 У него всего одна способность без мин, как так можно играть? 04:56 У Лины всего одна способность не на урон, как так можно играть? 04:56 Мид не слейте xD 04:56 Про Зевса молчу ваще. 04:38 Всем ку крч 04:38 Черт, Турист, ты только погляди на эти предложения. https://www.dropbox.com/s/zyyxmangmrka6na/3123321.PNG 04:38 Я по-сути могу получить все ЖыТыА и гифты, которые позже обменяю, всего за 10 долларов. 04:38 ку 04:39 И кинуть всяких коммонов вдобавок. 04:39 Посоны,вы о чём вообще? 04:39 Пятый ранкед под ряд сливаю. 04:39 Хах, лох))))0))0000 04:39 Рак)))00 04:39 ха 04:39 Тут чтоли дотеры сидят?! 04:40 ну да 04:40 Нет, ну во втором бою ты ваще плохо играл. 04:40 О збс 04:40 Кто сказал дота? 04:40 Хотя и идиоты со слонами надоели. 04:40 Пяый раз - 10ый в скорборде. 04:40 Пятый* 04:40 И со скорострелами. 04:41 Тупо рандомно водишь мышкой в надежде, что одна из 50 пуль попадет в башку. 04:41 ??? 04:42 Eto Cs'ochka. 04:42 Ne rugai, batya, no eto CS: GO 04:42 Аааа ксочка. 04:43 А мне казалось ты что то употреблял 04:43 хааа 04:43 http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-03/22/jbpqrmtde63y.jpg Best player EU. 04:43 Меня из игры кикнули просто за то что меня из укрытия застрелили 04:44 Посоны,го в доту. 04:44 Я создал 04:44 Ща, дождусь когда нового героя введут. 04:44 Чойта ты в микрофон говоришь? А со мной молчал. 04:45 Я ЩА В МИКРО ГОВОРЮ!? 04:45 ПОСОНЫ 04:46 Да, тебя слышно. 04:46 Прямо из чата. 04:46 Недавно Викия ввела такую функцию. 04:46 Не,ну правда? 04:46 Ага. 04:46 ***** 04:46 Я тебя стесняюсь. 04:47 И что я щас сказал? 04:47 Чо, слишком писклявый голос???77)))0))000)0нольнольскобка 04:47 СКПЗДЦ ЗТРЛИЛ ЛАЛК(((((99999 04:48 ЛСД 04:48 Эй, Малганус, а какой герой следующий должен быть? 04:48 Я хочу техников. 04:50 Либо техники, либо пит лорд 04:50 Вот только никто не готов к техникам 04:50 Пит лорд. У него уже иконки навыков есть. 04:50 Почему не готов? 04:50 Ультуйте 04:51 Там другой стиль игры 04:51 Я играл за них. 04:52 Из МОПа игра превращается в тауер дефенс 04:52 а) Ставить мины 04:52 б) Ставить мины 04:52 в) Ставить еще 04:52 г) Ставить бочки 04:52 д) БЕЖАТЬ В ТОЛПУ ПРОТИВНИКОВ И ВЗРЫВАТЬ СЕБЯ, ПОКРЫВАЯ ВСЕХ ТОЛСТЫМ СЛОЕМ КИШКОВ И МОЗГОВ 04:53 Мины, мины, мины, суицид... Мины, мины, мины, суицид... 04:54 Когда я их пикнул и начал раковать, на меня так кричали... "Техник рак, он мины не ставит. Давате своп" 04:54 А далее матом. 04:55 У него всего одна способность без мин, как так можно играть? 04:56 У Лины всего одна способность не на урон, как так можно играть? 04:56 Мид не слейте xD 04:56 Про Зевса молчу ваще. 04:57 Не играй больше за техников 04:59 Чота в Задроту захотелось поиграть. 05:00 Хоть инвока бери, но только не техников 05:00 Почему же? 05:01 не тащищь за них 05:58 <Забаненый> Мэйлсру любит меня,По этому лагает 05:58 <Забаненый> Безопасное соеденение - Off 06:08 ValveHammerEditor забанил Забаненый (отменить). 06:08 Даблкилл 06:08 зефир, пошли в каэсочку. 06:11 Дай минут 10-15. Только целый час в Доте убил. 06:12 Ну ты и задрот. 06:12 Глаз, ты и тут? 06:13 Я тебе говорю, Хуммус, звездуй на лонгу, удвой свои ящики, продай их за реал, накупи говна в доте. 06:18 Даров 06:24 я думал чем позднее, тем активнее в чате, но блин( 06:24 Также) 06:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJocEOEzkt0&list=PL0TpDh95hmt78vKb2MxcRSuC2GQRfRrPo норм так 06:29 Банкай) 06:30 всмысле 06:31 Блич, парень, блич) 06:32 выпьем? 06:32 Что именно? 06:32 а вот что значит блич кроме названия я не знаю 06:32 сок 06:33 если посмотреть где-то чуть дальше середины, там будет супер лицо-в-гомно 06:34 Нее спаибо 06:34 1:20 короч 06:34 спасибо 06:34 Турист, а ЛДЛС побеждают. Мой Фамас может сыграть. 06:38 Я даже не знаю, почему на них так мало ставили. 06:38 Они вполне хорошо играют. 06:38 Я вот боюсь, что Мистики в следующей игре залажают. 06:39 Я о шведах наслышан. Но судя по игре, они могут проиграть. 06:40 Вау. 06:40 А в КаСочке добавили пыль из-под ног 06:42 Я думал, что на дыме со ствола все и кончиццо. 06:43 9/6 06:43 Неплохо. 06:43 чё происходит 06:43 вы про турниры в кс? 06:45 Да, я на тиму поставил предмет. Стрим смотрю. 06:45 ясн 06:45 оп 06:45 ктот приглос в друзья кинул 06:45 дааа :3 06:46 Это очень весело 06:47 что именно? 06:47 смотреть как теряешь ставку? 06:48 Нет, приглашение в друзья 06:48 ага 06:49 особенно пол одиннадцатого 06:50 ладн 06:50 спать хочу 06:50 сегодня был трудный день 06:50 всем спокойной ночи 06:50 А эти идиоты сейчас еще и соснут. 06:51 http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2014-03/22/dv0l1ycz72am.png Вот такой ништяк достал. 06:52 Да ну. Рвотно. 06:55 Шведы проиграют. 06:55 Ага 06:56 Черт, а стрим интересен. 06:56 ESl интересный был. Даже мне понравилось. 06:57 Не всё это "крипы, крипы, крипы, крипы, ОХОСПАДИЗАМЕС, пронести башню, отогнать, крипы, башня, трон, победа". 06:57 Ох уж. 06:57 Как же дерзко побежали по ЗЗ 06:58 Кс интересна только из-за довольно быстрого и частого ЭКШОНА. 06:58 А не по сорок минут сидеть в кустах в доте. 06:59 Или ЛоЛе. 06:59 Там и вправду есть настоящие кусты. 06:59 http://cloud-2.steampowered.com/ugc/451790224514017670/3A4EBFBE5FC6274109CD96CFC83328902B521C04/ 06:59 Пипец. 06:59 Я вообще не понимаю, как такую парашу можно кибердисциплиной признать. 07:00 13/12. Ну же! 07:00 Мож второй стрим еще посмотреть? 07:00 Я на вторую игру ставил. 07:01 Мистики очень неоднозначные. То НиП'ов с Титаном рвут, то чёрт знает кому сливают. 07:01 Я боюсь за ставку. 07:01 3д Макс же на серьезных турнирах были. 07:02 Или нет?.. 07:02 Были. 07:02 Неплохо даже сыграли, ящетаю. 07:02 Да! 07:02 15/12! 07:03 100/10 07:03 Скрин ставочки, пожалуйста. 07:04 Не буду 07:04 Погоди. 07:04 Да, они после игр не работают, я забыл. 07:05 Please wait a bit. 07:05 Item draft is under progress or servers are under very heavy load. 07:05 Come back in a short while... 07:09 А еще в КСочке играет свою роль рандом. Р90 тому подтверждение. 07:09 Никакого рандома. Видел как профи играют с акой? 07:10 Тут в чятике сруццо, что ЛГБ сильнее. 07:10 Один выстрел - один труп. Иначе никак. 07:10 Ага. А не зажимом, как я. 07:10 Никто не спреит с аки. 07:11 Даже я. 07:13 Чертов Лонж. Врубайся! 07:04 Да, они после игр не работают, я забыл. 07:05 Please wait a bit. 07:05 Item draft is under progress or servers are under very heavy load. 07:05 Come back in a short while... 07:09 А еще в КСочке играет свою роль рандом. Р90 тому подтверждение. 07:09 Никакого рандома. Видел как профи играют с акой? 07:10 Тут в чятике сруццо, что ЛГБ сильнее. 07:10 Один выстрел - один труп. Иначе никак. 07:10 Ага. А не зажимом, как я. 07:10 Никто не спреит с аки. 07:11 Даже я. 07:13 Чертов Лонж. Врубайся! 07:14 Аутпост переделали с шляп на доту. 07:14 А теперь даже на кс. 07:14 R.I.P. Tf2Outpost. we crai everyteim. 07:15 Нормально? Юг Парк: Палка Честности 60 зеленых. 07:16 А как же торренты? 07:10 Один выстрел - один труп. Иначе никак. 07:10 Ага. А не зажимом, как я. 07:10 Никто не спреит с аки. 07:11 Даже я. 07:13 Чертов Лонж. Врубайся! 07:14 Аутпост переделали с шляп на доту. 07:14 А теперь даже на кс. 07:14 R.I.P. Tf2Outpost. we crai everyteim. 07:15 Нормально? Юг Парк: Палка Честности 60 зеленых. 07:16 А как же торренты? 07:18 Я не хочу покупать, но за... это... 60 зеленых... 07:19 Можно шарингом попробовать. 07:19 Правда я его не тестил, не знаю, как он вообще работает. 07:20 А когда его ввели? 07:20 Я только анонс слышал. 07:20 Давно уже. 07:20 У меня вроде даже тест был. 07:21 Игра плохая вышла 07:22 Только для фанатов мультфильма 07:23 Эй, вы. Назовите мне 5 причин, по которым Дарк Соулс стоит хотя бы скачать с торрентов. 07:24 Консольное говно? 07:24 Больше я не могу назвать причин. 07:25 Бесплатно 07:25 быстро 07:25 Ставочку чекай. 07:25 Просто Вим неистово фапает на Дарк Соулс, а я не понимаю почему. Судя по трейлерам и скринам, там ПРОКАЧКА, ПРОКАЧКА, МОБЫ, БОССЫ, ПРОКАЧКА 07:26 И хардкор 07:26 У меня для такого ладва есть на старых хронах. 07:26 Среднее прохождение занимает: жизнь часов. 07:26 https://www.dropbox.com/s/hq9gzikdfso8m2k/2132323.PNG 07:27 Три копейки. 07:27 Копийки. 07:27 Копійки. 07:25 Ставочку чекай. 07:25 Просто Вим неистово фапает на Дарк Соулс, а я не понимаю почему. Судя по трейлерам и скринам, там ПРОКАЧКА, ПРОКАЧКА, МОБЫ, БОССЫ, ПРОКАЧКА 07:26 И хардкор 07:26 У меня для такого ладва есть на старых хронах. 07:26 Среднее прохождение занимает: жизнь часов. 07:26 https://www.dropbox.com/s/hq9gzikdfso8m2k/2132323.PNG 07:27 Три копейки. 07:27 Копийки. 07:27 Копійки. 07:28 Они самые. 07:30 Боты оффлайн. 07:30 Не хотят отдавать предметы. 07:26 У меня для такого ладва есть на старых хронах. 07:26 Среднее прохождение занимает: жизнь часов. 07:26 https://www.dropbox.com/s/hq9gzikdfso8m2k/2132323.PNG 07:27 Три копейки. 07:27 Копийки. 07:27 Копійки. 07:28 Они самые. 07:30 Боты оффлайн. 07:30 Не хотят отдавать предметы. 07:47 Пойду чекну новый пистолет. 08:13 Ого. 08:15 Чего? 08:16 Нет, ничего. 08:16 Привет) Хаммер) 08:17 Скобки открывать его так и не научили. 08:17 Жаль. 08:18 Дарова. 08:24 Турист, неси напалм. 08:25 Даже не понадобился. 08:33 Или... 08:13 Ого. 08:15 Чего? 08:16 Нет, ничего. 08:16 Привет) Хаммер) 08:17 Скобки открывать его так и не научили. 08:17 Жаль. 08:18 Дарова. 08:24 Турист, неси напалм. 08:25 Даже не понадобился. 08:33 Или... 09:12 Слыш, Зефир, пар открой. 2014 03 22